


Sorry?

by Roshwen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John makes him try anyway, Sherlock is crap at apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock may have very slightly overestimated how fine this 'seeing an old acquintance' would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry?

‘Sherlock!’

‘John!’

 ‘Don’t you dare ‘John’ me, what the fuck happened? You  _promised_  me when you went out you’d be fine!  _Just an interview with an old acquaintance_ you said.  _No need for backup_ you said.’

‘I may have very slightly overestimated how fine it would be.’

‘Right. Bathroom. Now.’

 

\---

 ‘Ow! John, that  _hurts_!’

‘Well, it would hurt a lot less if you just  _stopped moving and stayed still for fuck’s sake!’_

 

\---

 ‘Do you understand why I’m mad at you?’

‘Yes. You’re angry because I didn’t call you when things took a turn for the dangerous. You missed out on the action and you’re blaming me. You're quite right, too. I’m sorry.’

‘Wrong. Try again. By the way, try to sound a bit more genuine the next time you’re offering an apology.’

‘I… don’t understand.’

‘Sherlock. You went to see a man who you know holds a grudge against you, in a place where you know you’re not welcome, without backup. Just stop and think for one second about what would’ve happened if you hadn’t made it out? To me? If Greg had called me tomorrow to say they’d found you lying dead in some arse-ended alleyway and could I please come and identify your body?’

 

[beat]

 

‘I didn’t think about that.’

‘No. No, you didn’t.’

‘I’m sorry, John.’

‘That’s better.’


End file.
